It's Easy to Hate its Harder to Love
by FluffyPenguins143
Summary: Sakura Haruno knew that High School was going to be a challenge. But she never knew it was going to be more than she can chew. Who knew High School could be a living hell, to some it's heaven and to others it's a whole different story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura Haruno knew that High School was going to be a challenge. But she never knew it was going to be more than she can chew. Who knew High School could be a living hell, to some it's heaven and to others it's a whole different story.

Yeah I know not a really good summary.. But hey it gives you guys an idea what's its about. But no worries there's more to it than just High School ;)

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

A/N:  
Hello! Beautiful people! This is my first ever Naruto fanfic! So go easy on me ok?

Ok.

I kept contemplating if I should start writing fanfic's on a computer site or keep them in my journal... Oh well here it is!

Enjoy!

[Disclaimer: Hey yeah! I own Naruto! Hahaha ok I don't... But I wish!]

(Warning: Shittiest writing ever.. Maybe)

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

xXx It's Easy to Hate its Harder to Love xXx

Chapter 1: High School Here We Come!

The car ride went pretty quickly, and just like that I, Sakura Haruno was in front of my new school _'Ugh, High school'_ I thought as I was sitting in the passenger seat. The car barley approaching the school.

My first day at such a big school, and just my luck they were adding more to it. My mother, pulled into the front driveway then stopped. I was about to open the door till I heard the sound of the cars locks being enabled.

I turned towards my mother and raised a questioning brow. My mother sighed and broke the silence "Sakura, I just want to get one thing clear..." I groaned and slumped my shoulders visibly _'Lovely, one of moms oh so great lectures about dating boys' _well my mother took this as a sign to continue.

"Ok, first of all its just high school I'm sure you'll do fine second, you know the deal no dating boys till your 16 and third have fun"

She smiled sweetly and unlocked the doors, I rolled my eyes as I turned to open the door. I quickly kissed her goodbye "Thanks mom" then stepped out.

I started to walk towards the school doors, I turned around to see if my mother was still there. And she was, she sat in the car patiently waiting for me to enter the school.

I turned back around and entered the doors. Ever since my 8th grade year my mother had always been hell driven to take me straight to school, since one day I ditched and was caught. _'Jeez, people never seem to forget those little things.'_

As I was making my way to my assigned locker, I heard someone call my name I stopped and searched the area. Until a bleach blonde girl and a ravened haired girl came into my sight of vision, as they made their way to me I noticed that the blonde and slightly paled ravened girl had company.

My best friends had Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara following close behind them, Ino Yamanaka the blonde gave me a huge hug and smiled widely "Sakura, I missed ya, even though we hung out during summer but still, I felt like I haven't seen ya all summer!" She exclaimed enthusiastically when she released me.

Hinata Hyuuga my second best friend, gave me a smile and hugged me as well and said "Nice, to see ya again Sakura, like Ino said I've missed ya too!" All I did was smile "Well its nice to see you girls again. And you guys too Naruto, Shikamaru." I said nodding towards the two boys, while they gave me a nod back.

Well Shikamaru did anyways. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he made his way over to me and gave me a bear hug. "Naruto!" I yelled back enthusiastically, since it was a typical thing for me and Naruto to do.

"So what classes do you have Sakura-chan? I hope we get a few together!" Naruto said while he had a huge excited grin on his face.

"Um.." Well honestly now that he brought that up.

"I'm not entirely sure.. Let me get my schedule first, okay Naruto?"

He nodded while I unzipped my backpack to look for the stupid thing.

"Ah ha! I've found it!" I was going to hand it over to Naruto, but then I noticed he was talking to Hinata. I stepped back a little to observe them, and I have got to say that they could be a cute couple. If Naruto wasn't as thick minded then they would have gotten to that point somewhere in Jr. High but alas it wasn't meant to be, but sooner or later it would happen.

Naruto then noticed I was done finding the paper and drew his attention over to me with Hinata.

"Hey, Sakura-chan can I see it now?"

I shook the thought out of my head and smiled "Sure, Naruto. Here ya go"

He took it as Hinata tried to read my schedule over Naruto's shoulder.

"So you ready for classes to start? Cause your looking kind of anxious" Ino said with a tiny smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha, of course I am, I just can't wait to see the fun and joy that's waiting for me" I said sarcastically. Ino giggled.

"Yeah! We have History together!" Naruto exclaimed.

I blinked a few times "That's awesome" I smiled. I was somewhat nervous for my first day in High school for some odd reason. 'I mean its practically the same thing to Junior High'

Ino's jumping brought me out of my thoughts. "I can't believe we're sophomores!" she exclaimed happily.

"I can't wait to start driving!" Naruto said excitedly while punching the air. I laughed "Naruto, no offense but your crazy behind the wheel, and almost killed us the time you-" I raised both of my hands and said with quotation marks "-took the car out for a test drive" Naruto just shrugged then said "Hey, a little more practice can't kill anybody" he smirked.

Then just like that the bell rang to indicate the sophomores to head over to their classes, we bid our farewells and good luck's and headed off to our assigned classes.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

I was walking through the hallways looking for room number **74** under the name **Mrs. Kurenai**. _'Ugh, I can't find the stupid room! Why do people have to make everything harder?'_

I walked around the corner in another attempt to find the room. I came upon room number **74** but the name under it was **Mr. Kakashi**.

I sighed, ready to just give up since I hated things that would get me frustrated and would make me want to punch a wall. As I walked pass the room, my eyes were stuck to my schedule thinking about the other options I had.

While I was walking I turned a corner then suddenly, bumped into something warm and soft. I quickly looked up from my schedule and blinked, me being the type of person with a slow reaction time took a few minutes to register the situation. I came face to face with a tall boy with shark like teeth and white hair. I forced a smiled

"Hi, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I sheepishly scratched the back of my head. Like Naruto would do when he is in an awkward situation. No doubt about it Naruto was rubbing off of me. And I'm not sure if its a good thing or a bad thing.

He smiled a shark like grin and said "Nah it's fine, I'm Suigetsu by the way." He stuck out his hand as I took his in turn. "I'm Sakura" I said in reply with a big smile, our hands fell to our sides.

And Suigetsu raised a questioning eyebrow "So what is a pretty thing like you wondering around for?" I laughed sheepishly _'Pretty little thing?'_ I blinked my eyes. _'He seems friendly enough'_ "Ok well Suigetsu, I'm kind of lost, um maybe you can help me out?" He gave me a nod and gave a look to continue. "Do you know where Mrs. Kurenai's class is at by any chance?"

I held out my schedule to him as he took it, he started reading over my schedule then he looked up and smiled "Yeah she's just over by the stairs.. my brother tells me that the teachers move around a lot so, it's not a surprise to see the room numbers from the schedule not to match the actual numbers" he handed me, my schedule back as I took it and shoved it into my jean pocket.

"Well can you take me to the class please?" I said as I gave him a pleading look. Since the rooms were starting to confuse me. He chuckled and said with an amused tone "Your funny, of course princess" he held out his arm as I took it and started walking toward the direction of the class room.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Soon we arrived and I smiled brightly at him _'Well he's an ok guy'_ then we came to a stop.

"Thanks again Suigetsu" he nodded and grinned "Anytime Sakura, well I'll see you around" I laughed "Yeah see you around bye" I waved as he did a two fingered salute and left.

As I entered the English class I instantly found that I didn't know anybody. So I walked over to an empty seat in the back. Cuz hey who doesn't do that when you walk into a room full of total strangers?

I then realized I just sat next to someone I didn't know. Well I find it kind of awkward when you sit next to someone you don't know and then the person is like WTF and stuff. So me being me, I decided to start a friendly conversation.

I turned myself toward the person and what I saw was a guy with black spiky hair and deep onyx eyes with pale skin.

I soon found that the air in my lungs stopped momentarily _'Omg he's HOT'_ I thought to myself trying not to gawk at his appealing appearance.

Right then and there my inner self decided to drop by. _**'What? Are you kidding me!? He's fuckin fine! Like oh my gawd! Wooh!'**_ I quickly looked away and scolded my inner. _'What? seriously? I know that he's hot and all but I barley know him so there for, shut the hell up!' _my slightly paled colored skin blushed at the thought of us being together, and me doing some oh so very naughty things with him. _'What the hell! That's so wrong!'_ I quickly turned my head down finding the floor interesting with my petal colored bangs covering my face to hide the blush. '**_Well it's about time to get to know him better honey, cuz I refuse to let this fine ass get away!'_** My inner said with a devious smirk._ 'Psh, yeah right like he's gonna like some one like me. But hey I'll get to know him better so we could at least be friends.'_

I then turned toward the raven haired guy and ignored my inner's protests. I smiled and stuck out my hand, "Hi, my names Sakura Haruno what's yours?" He looked at me then at my hand, he took it and replied "Sasuke Uchiha." As our hands dropped and the eye contact broke the bell rang, to start off the day.

A women with brown wavy hair walked in. "Hello Students, I'm Mrs. Kurenai and I will be your English teacher for the rest of the year," she looked around the room, glancing at every person present as she continued. "I will be taking role and if you go by some other name, then by all means tell me how you would like to go by. After that we will go over the Disclosure documents and then free time, alright let's get started." Kurenai said with a smile as she began reading off names.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

As the class went by I started to fall asleep. '_And on the first day of school too! Joy...'_ I thought sarcastically and stifled a yawn as I examined the room full of students. My eyes kept drawing back to Sasuke, I couldn't help but to think how cool he seemed to be with that rebellion look.

Soon I found myself admiring his looks, my eyes caught on to something shiny. I took a double take and saw that his ears were pierced with Spike Gauge's and with other piercings. My eyes widened as inner me was fangirling over the thought.

Outer me on the other hand turned back to look at my desk scolding my inner yet again. _'Are you that easily impressed? Yeah the guy has earrings so what?' _I blew my bangs out of my face as my inner retorted. _**'Ha, are you kidding me? Hey any guy with earrings or in our case Spike Gauge's, has got to be hot! Heck he even makes the other piercings look good too!' **_I rested my chin in the palm of my hand _'Ha, Suigetsu had Spike Gauge's too! But you didn't swoon over him'_ I rolled my eyes at the whole concept**_ 'Honestly I was asleep when you were talking to him I mean yeah he's hot and all but the cutie who's sitting next to us is EXTREMELY HOT! In my opinion, you just don't want to admit it that you think that too.'_**

Alright I had enough of my inner's stupid comments. I looked around to see that everybody was now conversing. I looked towards Sasuke to see him with a stoic expression staring at the clock. I thought he looked pretty bored so I decided to get to know him better.

"So Sasuke what class do you have next?"

He looked over to me and said "Hn."

Alright.. Well I have no idea what that met so, like any other person would.. I ignored it and hoped it wasn't another way to say something.

"Ok, so what are you're hobbies?"

"Hn."

"So do you have a favorite color?"

"Hn."

"Favorite food?"

"Hn."

"Favorite movie?"

"Hn."

Ok, I'm about ready to smack this kid.

"Um Sasuke what does hn mean exactly?"

"Hn."

"Ok then, Favorite animal?"

"Hn."

A vein popped out of my head "Can you say anything other than Hn?"

"Hn."

Right then and there I eyed my desk and just wanted to bang my head against the thing._'God, this kid is stupid. You know he might just be a sexy face with no brain...' _I looked up to see Sasuke giving me an amused smirk. _'Well at least I got an expression out of him' _I thought bitterly. And then just like that the bell rang. I quickly took a glance at the clock to see what time it was. But when I turned back towards where he sat, he was gone._ 'Well that went well.. Don't you think?'_

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

A/N:  
Well there's the first chapter of my first story for you guys! Tell me if I should continue or if I should just quit writing for the rest of my days! XD

Yeah I know not that much dialogue and it isn't long either. But I suck at being a writer.. But do you know what would help? Reviews!

So yeah, Please Review!

*Always and Forever*


	2. Chapter 2

A.N./

Hello beautiful people!

I'm back with a brand new chapter! And also I'm featuring my Swaggerific friend MyNamesRini! She's going to be a new character in the story! Wooh Hoo!

So here is the next chapter for you guys!

Enjoy!

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

XxX It's Easy to Hate its Harder to Love XxX

Chapter Two: Wowzers

(Time skip to lunch)

The day was going by terribly slow and I was about ready to shoot myself. So far in my classes something's were looking pretty good, while others I know is going to be hell.

For my English class that was in the beginning of the day I had it with Sasuke. Which I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me that much. And just my luck my second class which was Biology, I had it with Sasuke, Ino and Suigetsu. And then with my third period class which was foods I had it with Natuto and Hinata and guess who was there, Sasuke. So for my final class of the day I'm pretty scared that he's going to be there too. Since I hope its just mere coincidence.

"Hey Sakura, you know that one kid, the one thats with you and me in the Biology class?" Ino said glancing toward the table where he was at.

"Which one?" I said looking at Ino questionably.

"The one with the hair that looks like a chickens ass."

My eyes narrowed "Sasuke, why?"

Ino shrugged "No reason, him and his group just look like one of those scene slash stoner type kids."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, so what about them"

She shook her head "I was just saying."

I stood up and put my bag over my shoulder "You want to go talk to them don't you?"

Ino smirked "Heh, Maybe"

'_Lord, help this girl now. For being such a flirt' _

I turned toward her and sighed "Fine who do you want to talk to?"

Ino jumped up from her seat and dragged me over to a tree, away from the group.

"I just want to see something" she winked.

Alright this certainly won't turn out good.

I tried to get her hand off my wrist, but man did she have a firm grip.

_'I guess, fighting over shoes during a sale paid off'_

"Let go Ino-pig, before I bitch slap you all the way to Mexico."

Ino just giggled at my fruitless attempt to get away. "Oh calm down forehead, it's nothing bad."

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright then, tell me the last time you got me involved into something and it didn't go down hill?"

Ino raised a finger and opened her mouth. But no words came out instead she scowled. "Ok, there isn't but I promise this one is going to be different."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah where have I heard that before?" Ino let go of my wrist and turned away with a 'humph"

"Listen forehead I promise it won't be anything bad."

I just turned my head down in defeat "Ok, let's just get whatever you wanted to do over with."

"Don't worry you won't regret it" she winked.

I rolled my eyes for the upteenth time today.

When we were walking over to them. I paid more attention to the kids he hung out with. It seemed that Suigetsu was his best friend and then there was this one kid named Juugo and then there was Garra and this chick named Karin.

"Hey, Sasuke" Ino said.

He looked up to see Ino but he had that bored impassive look on his face.

He didn't say anything while Suigetsu beat him to it.

"Hey, blondie what you doing over here? If you want my number there's no need to ask I can give it to you, no problem." He smiled and chuckled.

The next thing I saw was Ino bitch slapping Suigetsu hard.

I tried my best not to laugh out loud but I failed miserably.

"Ino!" Hinata yelled as she and Naruto came over to us, apparently they saw the whole thing happen. While they were at our table.

"Haha! That kid got bitch slapped so hard! I bet that hurt like a mofo! Nice work Ino!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata helped Suigetsu up. While I was trying to conceal my amusement, Naruto and Karin let their laughter out.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked but she herself looked like she tried her best to not laugh.

Suigetsu nodded while holding his face where Ino slapped him. "Damn girl! What the fuck was that for?!"

Ino shrugged "Uh, I dunno it just happened." There was an evil glint in her eye.

Suigetsu shook his head while flipping his hair in the process. "Well since your hot, I'll let that one slide Blondie."

Ino just waved him off. "So, Sasuke I need to talk to you."

"What for?"

"It's about.."

Before she could get anything else out the bell rang.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you later" she waved and started walking away.

My eyes widened and I ran after her. "Ino-pig wait! What were you going to tell him?"

She shrugged "Don't worry about it chica, I'll tell you some other time."

I decided to let the subject go since, there was no point in arguing with Ino once she says "don't worry about it" also I wasn't in the mood trying to get her to spill matter if the I know something you don't feeling was killing me.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

My next and final class was Math._** 'Oh joyfulness I just love the subject, said no one ever'**_ I walked into to the room and saw an empty desk in the back. I was going to make my way over to it, until a group of jocks were messing around since the teacher wasn't there. One of them bumped into me and I went straight to the ground, while I was falling I tried to even myself out before I fell. But my attempt was fruitless instead I end up knocking over someone's notebooks.

While I was on the ground one of the jocks came to help me "Hey, sorry about that are you ok?" He said.

He put his hand out, to help me up.

I just swatted it away and looked at him irritated.

He backed away and shrugged then walked away.

"That guy is a jackass"

I heard a voice beside me, where I knocked the persons notebooks on the ground. And saw one of my best friends that I haven't seen in a very long time.

Rini Yume. She was the same shorty I remember, with long black hair and lavender eyes and with a nice figure too.

"Rini? Is that you?"

She nodded and smiled "Well, it's nice to see you too Sakura. The least you can do is say hi"

I got up off the floor and gave her a hug. "I can't believe your here"

She laughed "I'm right here, honey believe it"

Suddenly a new person joined the conversation.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?"

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

A.N./ Tune in next time to see who the mystery person is and to find out what Ino's up to.

Shout out to my friend MyNames Rini! Who was so kind to review and my very first reviewer too! :D

Please review!

*Always and Forever*


	3. Chapter 3

A.N./

Hello beautiful people!

I'm pretty sure I kept you all waiting long enough. So onward to the next chapter!

Hope you enjoy!

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

XxX It's Easy to Hate its Harder to Love XxX

Chapter 3: Big Picture

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Rini and me both turned to see who it was, my eyes widened.

And the next thing I knew and to my surprise and utter shock I found Rini and the stranger hugging.

I can declare that I am completely lost.

I stood there while Rini started talking to him. I cleared my throat to get their attention and it worked, so they both stopped and stared at me.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Rini grinned widely "Oh yeah, I haven't told you about it yet huh?

I nodded "Yeah, and I think you should tell me now."

Rini nodded and looked at him, than looked at me. "Ok, Sakura this is my boyfriend Itachi Uchiha"

My jaw dropped mentally.

'_Holy shit! He looks similar to Sasuke!' _

I smiled and said "Oh ok, cool. Nice to meet you"

Itachi nodded then turned to Rini "Is this your friend the one you were telling me about?"

Rini nodded "Yupp, me and her have been friends since pre-k."

Itachi nodded and turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

Suddenly without thinking I asked. "So, how long have you guys been dating?"

I brought their attention back towards me. I mentally smacked myself for asking, since it was none of my business really. "I don't know, for awhile now. I would say about three years I guess."

I nodded "Wow, that's pretty long."

Rini smiled then said "Yeah, I guess. How bout you Sakura don't you have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head "I had one, but were not together anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Just reasons."

A smirk appeared on her face "Well, do I know him?"

"I'm not sure. Does a Kiba Inuzuka sound familiar to you?"

Rini put her finger on her chin and looked like she was in deep thought. Suddenly her head jerked up.

"Oh my god! You mean dog boy? I remember me and him used to go to school together!"

I laughed "Yeah, I think I remember you telling me, about this one kid that had a dog the size of a mini pony."

After a few more chit chats and such. We then went over to some empty seats in the back and waited for the teacher to appear. I heard someone sit next to the desk I was sitting at and found Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata what's up?"

Hinata shrugged "Nothing new, how bout you?"

I shrugged. "Same"

"Hey, Sakura who's this?" Rini asked who was sitting at my other side.

"This is my friend Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, this is my one of my best friends Rini Yume."

Rini smiled "Nice to meet you."

Hinata smiled "Nice to meet you too."

The bell rang and class began.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Finally school was over and I already knew that this year was going to be very interesting.

I'm currently waiting for my mother to come pick me up since my friends already left a few minutes ago. So here I am sitting under a tree, here like loner with nothing better to do. Until I heard a car stop in the schools drive way, that was right in front of me. I glanced up and saw a nice black Nissan truck. Obviously, I ignored it and hoped it was for someone else, I then heard the sound of a window rolling down and saw none other than Itachi and Rini who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hey Sakura, you want a lift?" Rini asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine but thanks anyways."

"You sure?"

I nodded "Yeah I'm sure."

Rini gave me a look then said "Sakura, just get in the car. We're not going to kill you or anything."

I laughed "That wasn't what I was thinking. My mom is gonna be here any minute so don't worry about it."

"Mhm, sure she is. Where is she at than?"

It seemed like time skipped. And there she was coming through the driveway.

"She's right there. I'll talk to you later Rini see ya!" I got up and waved while I was walking towards the car.

As I got in I saw Rini and her boyfriend drive away.

"Glad you didn't forget about me." I said sarcastically.

My mother scowled "That was one time."

I nodded "Uh, huh sure mom, sure"

Then we drove off.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

I live pretty far from the school. So it was taking me and mother a while to get home that was through the busy streets of the city.

We were listening to the radio while we were driving down a semi-busy street. Until suddenly while we were driving at about I don't know twenty miles per hour. A black figure came into our view and tumbled across the hood of the car then went straight to the ground. The car jerked to a stop as soon as it made contact to the black figure. Everything happened so quickly it felt like it wasn't real.

I can seriously say that it scared the living shit out of me!

"What was that!?" I asked as I tried to keep calm and not to panic.

My mom shook her head "I don't know, but I sure hope I didn't kill it." Before she was about to open the car door to check out what it was. The black figure stood up abruptly and turned towards the vehicle. Who I saw next shocked me like no other. And as soon as he got up he was gone.

The image of him standing there. Clothes covered in blood with a busted lip and a few bruises here and there on his face. Was forever imprinted in my mind. It literally scared me like no other. Yupp, now I need to try to get to know him better. Sasuke Uchiha.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

A.N./

Oh no's what going to happen?! Well I guess you guys have no choice but to wait. Even though I hate waiting too. _

I'm not sure if I even consider this as a cliffie. But I guess it is one in a way. There's still one question I didn't answer in this chapter yet and that was what Ino is up too.

But don't worry that question will be answered in the next chapter for sure! When I get back from Mexico though... The date I'll be back will be some time in early December which will be on either the third or the second. Ugh, it's going to be a three day drive and I hate road trips Xb

And to my reviewer Artic Fox15 any type of criticism is welcome :)

Take care friends! See you than!

Please review!

*Always and Forever*


End file.
